It is desirable to inspect samples with alternative examination methods. This can be achieved by first inspecting the sample with one specialized inspection tool and method and subsequently inspecting the sample with another, alternative specialized inspection tool and method. For example, the sample is first inspected using an electron microscope and then the same sample is inspected using a light microscope, wherein inspection results, such as, for example, an electron-microscopic image and a light-optical image, are correlated with each other. Inspection of mutually corresponding regions of the sample with both methods requires a correct positioning of the sample in the respective inspection systems. This can be time-consuming and error-prone.